Keroro Gunso Extras
by InuMizu
Summary: Capitulos cortos y diversos de la saga Keroro Gunso ó Sargento Keroro , pondre como advertencia al inicio en algunos sobre cuestiones de Gore, Yaoi, etc. Ojala les gusten x3
1. Nuevo Hermano

**Capitulo I: Nuevo hermano ¡De Arimasu!**

En el planeta Keron, hace ya muchos años de hecho, se suscitaba un nuevo comienzo para una familia poco común, una familia de guerreros natos y fuerza para el campo de lucha, no se podían esperar a la llegada de alguien especial.

Caminando ansioso de un lado para otro, un muy joven renacuajo morado aguardaba con emoción y nervios, mirando a su padre una y otra vez, quien permanecía en su semblante de seriedad fulminante.

-Otousama… ¿Cuándo saldrá?, solo dime cuando, por favor~

Este suspiro, aparentemente impaciente.-Ya es la décima vez que lo preguntas, Garuru…¡NO LO SE! –dijo ya con la paciencia por el suelo.

El pequeño solo se quedo quieto, haciendo un puchero pequeño, continuando en su eterno caminar, hasta que las puertas blancas se abrieron para dar la noticia a los hombres impacientes: el huevo había llegado.

.

.

.

Más tarde, en casa, la rana púrpura estaba en pos vigilante, sentado en el suelo, mirando fijamente el huevo con toda la paciencia que pudo, pero se veía contento a la vez.

-¿Montando guardia de nuevo, Garuru-chan? –dijo una voz femenina tras el pequeño, poniéndose en cuclillas la rana del mismo color del infante.

-Ya quiero verlo, Okaasan…así podré ser hermano mayor al fin…

La mujer se rió un poco, acariciando la cabeza del pequeño. –Ya eres hermano mayor, Garuru, ya lo eres…

Tras un beso en la cabeza, dejo al pequeño para que siguiera en su guardia. El huevo había estado en incubación suspendida por varios meses, ya estaba por salir en cualquier momento, según lo dicho por los doctores, y el pequeño Garuru tuvo fe plena en ello, y se cumplió, una pequeña grieta se formo en la superficie del cascarón.

-¡Ah! ¡Okaasan! ¡Otousama! ¡Ya esta por salir, pronto!

Tan pronto como el renacuajo dio aviso, los padres llegaron en un suspiro, la madre, principalmente, tomo el lugar de Garuru y se puso al frente, recibiendo la primer mirada del mini-renacuajo color carmesí al salir de su huevo.

-Bienvenido al mundo, pequeño –dijo con voz dulce, cargando al pequeño en brazos, haciéndole cosquillas.

-Robusto, tendrá buenos músculos cuando crezca, ¡como me lo esperaba! –dijo con orgullo el padre.

Garuru saltaba para ganar campo visual y poder ver al renacuajo, siéndole concedido el honor por su madre.

-Es…muy pequeño –dijo asombrado y maravillado, posando una mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño, este se rió, otorgándole una sonrisa a la rana púrpura- ¿Cómo se llamara, okaasan?

-Hmm…-la mujer se quedo pensativa- La verdad, aun no lo se…tiene unos ojos parecidos a los tuyos, querido…-refiriéndose a su esposo.

-¿A los míos?, ¿dices de mi "sexy" mirada fría y gélida? –dijo con cierto tono sarcástico.

-Así es, hmm….giro….¿que les parece Giroro?, ¿te gusta? –le pregunto al renacuajo, el cual solo sonrió, jugando con los dedos de su madre.

-¡Le queda muy bien! –Dijo emocionado el renacuajo púrpura, acariciándole la cabeza a su hermanito- Yo soy Garuru, tu nuevo hermano, ya veras que te enseñare muchas cosas, Giroro-chan…

. . . . . . . . .

Pasados un par de años, Giroro ya había aprendido a caminar y hablar, y con ello, los dilemas de Garuru comenzaron.

-¡Giroro, vuelve aquí! –Corriendo tras su hermanito, portando un par de armas encima.- ¡Las armas de nuestro padre no son juguetes, déjalas!

El pequeño Giroro, travieso como siempre, no quería obedecer a su hermano, y con tan solo 2 años, era fácil entender por que. Hasta que la diversión se acabo para el pequeño cuando su padre cruzo el umbral, quitándole las armas de un manotazo.

-Ya te he dicho, Giroro….que con esto no se juega, jamás…-dijo con un tono severo y una mirada gélida como el hielo, dejando paralizado de miedo al renacuajo escarlata, retirándose luego de la habitación.

Pasado el momento, los ojos del renacuajo se aguaron casi en segundos, lagrimeando, listo para llorar, fue el abrazo de su hermano quien evito el llanto.

-Tranquilo, todo esta bien…-le suelta un poco y le mira a los ojos- No debes jugar con eso, es peligroso, y…se que estará en tus venas el manejarlas, pero aun eres muy joven para eso, ya tendrás tu momento –le sonrió un poco, tratando de calmarlo.

Los ojos de Giroro se iluminaron, secándose las lagrimas de los ojos, entendía poco o nada de lo que decía su hermano, pero la forma en que lo miraba, le aseguraba que todo estaría bien, y por sobretodo, que contaría con él para todo. Tomándole de la mano con fuerza, regresando afuera para jugar, mientras el padre veía a sus hijos, especialmente con ojos fijos y fríos hacia su hijo mayor, algo tenia en mente para Garuru.

. . . . . . . . .

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Enviarme a una escuela especial fuera de Keron? –Dijo un algo mayor, exaltado y nada contento Garuru.

-Contrólate, Garuru, ya esto lo habíamos planeado para ti hace tiempo tu madre y yo, lamentablemente ella se fue hace mucho, y no podemos discutir este asunto de nuevo, partirás mañana temprano, es todo…

-Es que…no puede ser…-la rana púrpura se sentó, tratando de calmarse- ¿Qué pasará con Giroro?...

El padre enarco enigmático una ceja, no se imagino esta pregunta de su hijo. -¿Por qué preguntas por él?, Giroro se quedara aquí, y terminara la escuela así como hiciste tu, luego ira a la misma escuela especial a la que iras, ambos tendrán la misma educación, como guerreros que son, deben cumplir su deber como invasores keronenses…

Garuru se quedo pensativo, no de la escuela no le molestaba en lo absoluto, pero la idea de dejar a Giroro, era ciertamente algo que no podía soportar muy en su interior, pero no podía demostrar mas de su interés por su hermano, ensombreciendo su mirada, se levanto del suelo, saludando como un verdadero soldado a su padre.

-Estoy listo para partir entonces, otousan…

Sin embargo, ninguno de los individuos se percato de un 3er oyente, un pequeño renacuajo rojo, de cabeza cabizbaja, se retiro en silencio.

.

.

.

-¿Dijeron eso, gero? –pregunto con curiosidad una ranita verde.

-No pudo decirlo en serio, Giroro-san…

-Pues si va en serio, Zeroro…mi hermano se va, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, tal vez para siempre…

-¿Y no puedes detenerlo? –pregunto Keroro.

-¿De que serviria?, otousan y okaasan lo habían decidido hace ya mucho tiempo, y lo mismo me pasara a mi cuando llegue a la edad de mi hermano…

Ambas ranas se miraron con preocupación tras la afirmación de Giroro, fue Zeroro quien hablo primero.

-Entonces no te rindas en lograrlo, Giroro-san…

-Así es, si iras a la misma escuela que tu hermano, ¡puede que te hagas más fuerte que él!

Este ultimo comentario hizo abrir grandes los ojos del renacuajo carmesí, sus amigos le apoyaban, y a pesar de estar tristes por la partida de Garuru, no había otra opción, mas que la de aceptar la realidad, lo que restaba, era la venida de la partida de su hermano…

Esa mañana, padre e hijos fueron a la estación para la despedida, Giroro se encontraba especialmente malhumorado.

-Giroro, deberías de estar feliz por tu hermano…-dijo su padre, pero el pequeño no dijo nada al respecto.

Ya frente al puerto de abordaje, Garuru se puso sus protectores especiales, dando un saludo de despedida.

-Hasta un nuevo encuentro, otousan, Giroro…-miro un último minuto a su hermano, quien no podía dejar de verlo con ira en sus ojos gélidos. Se acerco a su hermano, dándole un pequeño paquete en sus manos –Ábrelo cuando el tren salga de la estación…

Sin mas que agregar, tomo su equipaje y se dispuso a entrar en el puerto.

El tren espacial comenzó a movilizarse, Giroro miro con mayor enojo como se iba, y ocurrió en un segundo; corriendo lejos de su padre, el renacuajo siguió por la dirección del tren, sin quitar de vista el ventanal donde estaba su hermano, viendo como este le miraba y bajaba la ventanilla.

-¡No creas que serás fuerte por mucho tiempo!, ¡ya veras, seré el mejor guerrero e invasor de todos!, ¡tendremos una pelea y ganare, por una vez te ganare, nii-san!

Los gritos y lagrimas del renacuajo se entremezclaron totalmente, dando a Garuru una sonrisa y un saludo a su hermano, a lo que, al final del camino de la Terminal, Giroro correspondió, sin poder contener mas las lagrimas.

Le tomo un momento recordar el paquete de su hermano, al abrirlo, mas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos: el cinturón de su hermano, y una nota:

"Giroro, probablemente estés molesto por lo ocurrido, pero no pude evitarlo de ningún modo, nuestro padre es así y lo sabes. Quería obsequiarte esto, solo para darte suerte, a mí me lo dio siempre en cada uno de los entrenamientos y misiones que me dieron, y estoy seguro que a ti también, espero que un día, cuando seas mayor, nos enfrentemos y midamos nuestras habilidades, así que esfuérzate.

Garuru.

PD: Espero atesores este cinturón tanto como yo lo hice."

-Ya lo veras…algún día…-dijo una vez mas entre moqueos, aunque esta vez para si mismo, secándose las lagrimas rápidamente, viendo en el horizonte como se perdía el tren, colocándose y ajustándose como podía el cinturón.

"_Seré el mejor guerrero de Keron...Garuru…"_

De regreso al presente, Giroro había dejado de limpiar su arma al recordar aquel día, mirando el cielo nocturno de forma algo melancólica, aunque sonriendo a la vez.

-Nii-chan…Garuru…ha pasado mucho desde aquella lejana promesa, me pregunto si en nuestro siguiente encuentro podré vencerte en verdad…

-¿De que hablas, Giroro? –pronuncio una voz femenina desde la entrada del patio, acercándose al veterano soldado.

-Na-Natsumi…-dijo con el propio rubor en sus mejillas, desviando la mirada. –Na-Nada importante, solo una conversación conmigo mismo…recordando…

La curiosidad fue de mas para la chica, a lo que ella y la rana roja se quedaron un rato conversando, asando unos boniatos mientras Giroro seguía relatando aquel día, mientras que, en otro extremo del espacio, un líder veterano, observaba una foto de su familia en su soledad habitual, observando un largo momento a su hermano menor, cuando solo era un niño, y recordando en lo que se había convertido ahora con una orgullosa sonrisa.


	2. Hermandad entre Ranas

**Capitulo II: Hermandad entre Ranas. ¡De Arimasu!**

Aquella mañana en la casa de los Hinata, todo seguía el curso que debía tener, Keroro hacia el aseo matutino como le había ordenado Natsumi, esforzándose al máximo (no por que quisiera, sino por un buen suelto y comprar sus maquetas); pero mientras que por un lado, Keroro seguía en su trabajo; Giroro se encontraba en el jardín, metido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos con un álbum de fotos, encontrando una suya con sus amigos de la infancia, Keroro y Dororo.

-¿Recordando viejos tiempos, gozaru? –dijo una voz apaciguante detrás de el, interrumpiendo a la rana roja y haciendo cerrar el álbum de golpe.

-¿Do-Dororo?, ¿a que vienes aquí? –dijo con el tono gruñón de siempre.

-¿Un servidor no puede venir a visitar a sus viejos camaradas?

-Ten en cuenta que seguimos siendo camaradas, Dororo, lo recuerdas muy bien, ¿cierto?

-Como si hubiese sido ayer, maese Giroro, mucho más el trato que me dio, no olvido ni un día nuestros días de niñez…

-No es para tanto, un soldado jamás deja a un camarada en apuros, menos con Keroro al mando, y lo sabes…

Pero tenía razón, la niñez de Dororo hubiera sido peor por culpa de Keroro, de no haber sido por las intervenciones de Giroro.

_{-Flash back-}_

El entrenamiento inicio casi puntualmente, de no haber sido por la demora de 3 renacuajos traviesos, quienes recibieron una nueva queja de su maestro.

-¿Por qué tienen que llegar tarde?, saben perfectamente que el entrenamiento empieza a la 800 horas…

-Pero…800 horas es mucho, no hay mucha prisa en llegar tan temprano, de arimasu…-dijo la ranita verde del grupo, rascándose detrás del gorro con la estrella y riéndose.

-Tonto, se refiere a que tenemos que venir siempre a las 8 en punto de la mañana, ¡y tú dijiste que seria a las 10! –le reprocho la rana de gorro color granate.

-Fue un simple error, hombre, que no se te cocinen las ancas, de arimasu –dijo con toda tranquilidad el joven Keroro.

El único que permaneció callado, mientras Keroro y Giroro seguían su riña, era la rana azul cielo con la boca cubierta, Zeroro, en ese entonces.

-E…este…Keroro-san…-dijo con voz queda.

Ni Keroro ni Giroro parecía escucharlo, sin mas, Zeroro se resigno a quedarse callado…de nuevo.

Tras una larga hora de entrenamiento para los pequeños, les dejaron ir a jugar más temprano por el esfuerzo general, aunque no de todos.

-¡Zeroro! ¡Giroro! ¡Vengan! –les llamo Keroro a sus compañeros desde la entrada del bosque.

-¿¡Ahora que, Keroro? –le grito Giroro, sin soltar de la mano a Zeroro, que se quedaba atrás.

-Tenemos una importante misión solo para nosotros, kerokerokero~ -dijo entre risillas.

-¿¡Eh? ¿Hablas en serio?, pero… ¿Por qué nuestro maestro no nos dijo nada de ello? –dijo con un dejo de sospecha la rana roja.

-Pues por que es una misión secreta, ¡tontuelo!, ¡no se puede decir una misión secreta a todo el mundo!

-Pu-pues Keroro-san tiene razón…

Giroro aun parecía dudoso, pero no pudo decir algo más que no fuera un suspiro, asintiendo con la cabeza, haciendo a la rana verde festejar de alegría.

Momentos más tarde, el trío de renacuajos ya se había preparado para su "misión", llevando todo lo que fuese necesario: agua, bocadillos, linternas, brújulas, etc; aunque Keroro no se encargo de llevar como debía hacerlo, o mejor dicho, no lo hizo lo suficiente.

-Keroro-san…ya tengo hambre, ¿podemos descansar un poco? –dijo Zeroro, arrodillándose en el suelo.

-¡De eso nada, debemos continuar nuestra misión secreta!

-Pe-pero…-dijo con ojos llorosos el renacuajo azul.

-Zeroro tiene razón, Keroro, debemos descansar y comer algo si queremos seguir adelante –apoyo Giroro, deteniéndose y buscando en su mochila.

-¡¿E-eh? ¡pe-pero no es necesario comer, podemos seguir sin comer nada, ¿verdad?, de arimasu! –exclamo Keroro con nerviosismo, algo iba mal con respecto a la comida.

Y fue así, en las mochilas de Giroro y Zeroro no había más que migajas de la única comida que habían traído, notando que Keroro aun tenía restos de comida alrededor de la boca y gorro, deduciendo al instante quien había sido su "hurtador".

Giroro tomó a Keroro del pecho con ira, sacudiéndolo -¿¡Como pudiste acabarte toda la comida, Keroro?

-¡N-no pasa nada, hombre! –dijo entre las sacudidas, soltándose- Estamos en el bosque, ¿no?

-¿Y eso que? –dijo un Giroro muy molesto.

-Pues que podemos comer lo que nos provea la naturaleza, tontuelo~ -dijo mientras tomaba unas bayas de un arbusto cercano, dándole algunas a Zeroro y luego a Giroro.

-¿E-esto es seguro, Keroro-san? –comento Zeroro, examinando las bayas.

-Claro que si, están en el bosque, ¿no?, todo es seguro aquí, de arimasu.

Sin embargo, Giroro seguía muy inseguro de ello, dejando las bayas y examinando alrededor del arbusto, encontrando un par de animalitos muertos y restos de las mismas bayas, lo que significaba…

-¡No las coman, son venenosas!

Tras el grito de alerta de Giroro, Keroro escupió y tosió las bayas, limpiándose la lengua como pudo.

-Uff, menos mal que eres precavido, Giroro, de arimasu –dijo con calma la ranita verde.

-¡Idiota! ¡Esa cosa podría matarnos! –le reclamo su compañero.

-Chicos…

Y Keroro y Giroro de inmediato se acordaron de Zeroro, tenia el rostro rojo y pálido, acercándose el segundo a este, posando su mano en su frente de inmediato.

-Zeroro, ¿te comiste las bayas?

-Es que tenía hambre, y Keroro-san dijo…

-Olvida lo que dijo, será mejor que regresemos a casa antes de que empeores –dijo mientras le quitaba el peso que llevaba con la mochila- Keroro, lleva las mochilas, ¡regresaremos a casa de inmediato!

-¡¿Eh? ¡Pero si estamos muy cerca!

-¡No en el estado de Zeroro, tus estupidas bayas le dieron fiebre, o regresamos, o te vas tu solo!, ¡me importa un anca lo que quieras! –se agacha- Zeroro, sube a mi espalda, pronto.

-Pe-pero…Giroro-san….-pronuncio apenas, sin estar muy seguro.

-Tranquilo, adelante, necesitamos que te recuperes, no dejare a uno de los míos así…

Sin mas que decir, Zeroro obedeció a Giroro, aferrándose lo mejor que podía a su compañero, alejándose ambos de Keroro.

-¡B-bien! ¡No los necesito, conmigo me basto yo solito! –dijo con su falso orgullo, viéndolos alejarse. El viento soplo en señal de su perpetuo silencio, y con arrepentimiento, toma las mochilas y corre tras sus camaradas.

La noche cayó sobre los 3 renacuajos rápidamente, y seguían sin poder hallar el camino de regreso a casa.

-Keroro…¡¿por donde diablos nos haz llevado? –dijo Giroro, exhausto de tanta caminata.

-Pues por el camino a casa, ¿por donde mas?

-Pues no parece que vayamos por el camino correcto…-mirando a los alrededores, viendo en el suelo las mismas migajas de comida que había sacado de su mochila- ¡Keroro!

-¡¿Qué? –dijo asustado.

-Nos estuviste llevando en círculos, ¡volvimos al mismo lugar!

-N-no es mi culpa que la brújula no sirva, de arimasu…

-¡Tu cerebro es el que no sirve!, ¡Jamás volveremos a casa por tu culpa! –esto ultimo lo dijo con mas ira, casi con ojos llorosos, después de todo, seguía siendo un niño.

-Gi…Giroro-san…-dijo Zeroro desde la espalda de Giroro, tratando de calmarlo.

La ranita de gorro escarlata solo suspiro, dejando con cuidado a Zeroro recostado en el suelo, sin mirar a Keroro, revisando su agua.

-Cada uno tiene agua para 2 días, quizás menos…-mira a Zeroro respirando un poco agitado en su respiración, producto de la fiebre, mirando a Keroro con ira en sus ojos, mostrando el gris de sus pupilas, haciendo retroceder a Keroro –Espero que estés contento con esto…

-¡Gero, p-por supuesto que no lo estoy!

Resignándose, Giroro bebió un poco de su agua, dándole la botella a Zeroro sin mirarle, para sorpresa del segundo –Necesitas hidratarte, mas aun con tu fiebre, Zeroro…

-Pe-pero…Giroro-san, necesitas agua también…-dijo con voz queda la rana celeste, tratando de mantenerse firme.

Le miro, sonriendo un poco –Eso no importa, no dejare a ningún soldado atrás, menos si esta enfermo…

Keroro solo observaba a sus compañeros, comparado con él, había sido un idiota egoísta en toda su misión, apretando un poco sus puños, saca su botella de agua de su mochila, cediéndosela a Zeroro.

-¡Toma de la mía también! Solo no te la termines toda, debemos ahorrarla si vamos a estar dos días aquí, ¿no? –dijo, alternando la mirada entre Zeroro y Giroro.

-Ke-Keroro-san…-dijo con un tono alegre y ojos llorosos la sensible ranita.

Todo parecía un aura de compañerismo y unión, cuando escuchan un extraño ruido de los arbustos cercanos, provocando el espanto de Keroro, escondiéndose detrás de Giroro, quien se levanto para investigar.

No parecía haber nada fuera de lo común, cuando de pronto, un saco pequeño cae frente a el de pronto, examinándolo con sumo cuidado antes de tomarla.

-¿Q-que es eso, de arimasu? –pregunto Keroro, escondido junto a Zeroro.

Al revisar adentro, para su sorpresa, era precisamente lo que necesitaban en aquel instante.

-Son…frutas medicinales, ¡esto curara a Zeroro en un santiamén! –dijo con alegría, enseñando la bolsa a sus camaradas, quienes festejaron también. Pero antes de regresar, encuentra lo que parecía un objeto de madera, llevándolo consigo.

-¿Oh?, ¿Qué es eso, de arimasu? –pregunta Keroro de nuevo.

-E-es una flauta de pan, un instrumento que se usaba hace ya varios años, solo por algunos ermitaños de los bosques profundos, esta parece hecha a mano…-respondió Zeroro.

-¿Qué hacia una cosa de estas en medio del bosque? –se pregunto Giroro a si mismo, soplándola un poco, haciendo sonar una nota.

-¡Gero!, ¡suena bien! –exclamo Keroro, a punto de tomarla entre sus manitas, pero siendo arrebatado por Giroro- ¿Gero?

-Alguien seguro que nos observa, y es el dueño de esta flauta…-una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Giroro –Le pondremos una pequeña trampa a nuestro espía…

-¿Trampa? –dijeron Zeroro y Keroro al mismo tiempo con confusión.

-Zeroro, comete estas bayas, bebe agua y descansa, prepararé la trampa, seguro estarás mejor para ver de quien se trata…-tras entregarle el saco, el joven soldado rojo se encamina a preparar su plan de captura.

Tras unos momentos, el trío de ranas aguarda con impaciencia (más por parte de Keroro) a que su espía cayera en su trampa, escondidos cautelosamente tras unos arbustos, algunos de ellos desesperados por dormir un poco, puesto que la media noche ya había llegado hace un par de horas.

Esperando casi al límite de la fuerza de sus parpados, finalmente una silueta se asomo y cayó en la trampa de la ranita roja, gritando victorioso.

-¡Lo tenemos! –dice en pos triunfante, corriendo hacia la red puesta al aire junto a sus compañeros, notando al curioso espía. -…¿Esto es un ermitaño del bosque?

La rana, sentada cómodamente en el interior de la red, no parecía mal por haber sido atrapado por unos niños, al contrario, se veía placidamente contento, portaba una vieja boina negra y una medalla colgaba de su cuello, era un recluta, o quizás un sargento.

-Una buena trampa a mi parecer, aunque la vi a un par de kilómetros antes de llegar –dijo el forastero.

-¡U-un segundo, ¿es un sargento, o será capitán? ¡Esas medallas no las lleva cualquiera, mi papá tiene varias de esas! –exclamo Keroro, con exagerado asombro.

Se rió con sereno encanto el forastero. –Sargento, apenas hace un año, y pues así es, no cualquiera se gana medallas como estas, aunque no quería llevarla hoy, era en conmemoración a algo…-dijo con un cierto tono de pesar en su voz.

-… ¿Un funeral? –menciono Zeroro al acercarse, los otros dos se le quedaron mirando, volviendo a ver a su espía, confirmándolo por su prolongado silencio. -…Lo sentimos…

Les sonrió con tranquilidad. –No se preocupen, esas cosas pasan, y ahora…-esta vez doblo una ceja, en punto dudoso- ¿Podrían bajarme de aquí, por favor?...

-Un minuto, antes de eso, ¿Qué es lo que haces por aquí?, ¿Por qué nos espiabas? –dijo Giroro, sin confiar aun en el sujeto.

-No les espiaba, solo paseaba por los alrededores, y los encontré deambulando por aquí, y al ver a su compañero enfermo, decidí ayudarles a que se recuperará, y veo que sirvió mucho, ¿no?

Zeroro solo pudo asentir, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Pero dijiste que habías visto la trampa, ¿Por qué de cualquier modo caíste? –dice Giroro, no convencido aun.

-¡Ya, ya, Giroro, que no hace falta presionar así a un superior, de arimasu! –comenta Keroro, entusiasmado.

Luego de un rato de plática, finalmente Giroro accede a liberar al sargento.

-Son un grupo de niños realmente encantadores…-se pone en cuclillas, quedando a la altura de los renacuajos. –Serán grandes un día, de eso no cabe duda alguna, y no lo digo por el puesto o cargo que posea algún miembro de su familia, sino por ustedes mismos…

Los infantes le miraron algo confundidos, aunque algo emocionados por sus palabras, aun sin haber entendido casi nada.

-¿C-como se llama, señor? –pregunto Zeroro con timidez.

-Pues…me pueden decir Faroro –se puso derecho y se da media vuelta, comenzando a caminar, pero deteniéndose, mirándolos de nuevo- Por cierto…-señala al frente- la salida esta por aquí, puedo llevarlos al pueblo si quieren, seguro que están hambrientos y cansados, ¿no?

Los estómagos rugientes y cabezas cabeceantes fueron respuesta suficiente para Faroro, y los renacuajos le siguieron ansiosos, aunque a la final, tuvo que ser Faroro quien cargara a Keroro en su cabeza, y a los otros dos en sus brazos.

-S-señor…¿usted es medico? –pregunto Zeroro con voz queda.

-Algo así, soldado enfermero por así decirlo…

-Por eso supo el tipo de bayas que debía comer Zeroro, ¿verdad?, gero~ -pregunto Keroro.

-Si estudian duro y se esfuerzan siempre, sabrán mas cosas que quizás no les enseñen en la milicia…

-Pero en la milicia enseñan de todo –dijo Giroro con tono gruñón.

-Pero siempre habrá algo que no les dirán, y quedara de ustedes saberlo, ahora, duerman un poco, llegaran a casa dentro de poco…

Giroro siguió dudando, pero la mirada calmada de Zeroro le aseguro que aquella rana era de confianza, y que llegarían los 3 sanos y salvos a sus hogares para una cama tibia, y una deliciosa comida libre de venenos.

-¿En verdad era un ermitaño? –pregunto una ranita color rosa.

-Bueno, no precisamente era un ermitaño, ¡pero si era un sargento, de arimasu! –contó Keroro a Pururu y un grupo de ranas de su clase.

-Fue muy amable con todos nosotros, nos saco del bosque, y cuando despertamos, estábamos en nuestras casas –continúo Zeroro.

-Aunque no estoy 100% seguro de que sea el verdadero dueño de esa flauta…-pensó Giroro en voz alta.

-¡Hubiera sido genial escuchar una canción! –comentó una de las ranitas.

-Una lastima que no sepamos donde esta ahora –comentó de nuevo otra ranita.

De pronto, el silencio del pensamiento de los infantes, se lleno de una dulce melodía, idéntica a la que resonaba la caja de música del renacuajo azul, ahora rompía el silencio del viento veraniego con aquella melodía mas suave que las propias nubes, ninguno podía determinar de donde venia, pero el trío de ranas pudo saber, aun sin verlo, quien era el autor de aquella canción, tocada en una flauta de pan.

_{-Fin del Flash back-}_

-Si…fueron muy buenos tiempos…-comento Giroro, volviéndose a ver a su compañero, en un rincón, metido en su trauma- ¿Dororo?

-¿Por qué Keroro me dijo de esas bayas? –dijo entre algunos lloriqueos la traumada rana.

-¡Caporal Giroro, Cabo Dororo! Iré con el sargento a la ciudad a comprar maquetas, ¿no desean venir a pasear con nosotros? –les comenta Fuyuki a las ranas, mientras Keroro salía entusiasmado de la casa.

-¡Vengan, mis compatriotas, como en los viejos tiempos! –dijo con alegría el sargento, si por las maquetas o por ir con sus amigos de la infancia a por un paseo por los recuerdos.

Ambas ranas dudaron, pero sin más, le acompañaron a su paseo a su sargento y el pokopense. Usando la anti-barrera, y luego de comprar su amada maqueta, el sargento paso horas conversando todo el camino, no había mucha prisa en realidad en llegar a casa, contando entre ellos anécdotas de su niñez, y luego de un par de traumas por parte de Dororo, el día termino bien, mas aun, al escuchar aquella melodía una vez mas.

-¿Y esa música?, ¿de que será?, ¿una flauta?...-pregunto Fuyuki, cautivado.

-Una flauta de pan de hecho…-comento Dororo, con los ojos cerrados para deleitarse más con la canción.

-¡¿Estará aquí en verdad, de arimasu? –exclama Keroro, buscando a los alrededores con emoción.

-Ojala que no te vea en lo holgazán y patético que te haz vuelto, Keroro –dice en el mismo tono gruñón la rana roja.

-Y a ti en lo gruñón y tosco que te haz vuelto, gero~

Tras una nueva pelea entre Keroro y Giroro, Fuyuki y Dororo solo pudieron reírse, mientras Giroro perseguía a su sargento por toda la manzana, mientras una silueta, desde lo alto de un árbol, les veía con una sonrisa en los labios.


	3. Amigos del Alma

**Capitulo III****: Amigo del Alma ¡De Arimasu!**

Sentado sobre el tejado de la casa de los Hinata, Myoruru observaba paso a paso al sargento de la tropa que residía allí, el Sargento Keroro, siendo interrumpidos sus pensamientos por una renacuaja.

-¿Todo esta bien, Myoruru-san? –dice la chica celeste.

-¿Ah?, comandante…si, eso creo, solo vigilo al grupo de fracasados…

Sentándose a su lado, Phanini observa igual. –Pues no han logrado nada en un año entero, es de esperar que no hagan nada por causa del sargento, pero mejoraran con entrenamiento extra…

-No servirá, Keroro no ha cambiado para nada desde la escuela…

-¿Conociste a Keroro en la escuela? –dice con cierta sorpresa Phanini.

-Para mi desgracia, si…-mirando al cielo nocturno- Como si hubiera sido ayer…

{-El flash back inicia, remontándose a una aldea amplia y tecnológica, en la escuela de la milicia infantil-}

"_Era uno de los mas callados de la clase, en ella, estaban Keroro y Giroro. Habían sido dos largos meses, sin que nadie se atreviera a hablarme, pero en ese entonces, llego Zeroro, ahora conocido como Dororo, fue sumamente amable conmigo, mas que con ninguna otra persona antes._

-Hola –dijo con amabilidad y calma, característico de Dororo.

_Yo permanecí callado un momento largo, no sabía como reaccionar en aquel instante, aunque mi primer movimiento fue un poco extraño a su parecer, supongo._

Dándole un lápiz –S-si tengo lápices, ¡toma los que gustes!

_Por un momento creí que se reiría de mí con fuerza, que me iba a ridiculizar, pero solo me miro, tomando uno de los muchos lápices que traía._

-Muchas gracias, pero servidor quisiera ir a jugar con usted, sino es mucho el problema.

_Fue realmente repentino aquello, o mas bien repentinamente extraño que llegase alguien de la nada y me preguntara para salir a jugar, pero finalmente acepte, y mi amistad con Zeroro inicio así. _

_Jamás me intereso la fortuna que poseía Zeroro, si tenia muchas cosas, pero no fue aquello lo que me llamo la atención, sino de su forma de ser tan pasiva como era, quería aprender de él, aunque fuésemos muy jóvenes, aprendí muchas cosas de él, ayudándonos mutuamente y apoyándonos en todo momento, pero…era demasiada belleza para que durara por siempre, fue realmente efímero, y ocurrió cuando conoció a Keroro._

-¡Zeroro-san! Ven, vamos a jugar, quizás podamos entrenar un poco, ¡oí de una misión muy buena y difícil que ambos podremos cumplir!

-Lo siento, pero servidor ya tiene la misión con Keroro y Giroro, quizás en otra ocasión, Myoruru-san…

_Poco a poco la espera se volvió cada vez mas larga, pero estaba dispuesto a esperar lo que fuese para volver con Zeroro a nuestras añoradas misiones, incluso me presento a Keroro, pero me negué ha acompañarle si ese renacuajo de cuarta iba con nosotros, la compañía de Giroro no me molestaba en lo absoluto, Keroro era el problema. Y todo resulto peor cuando ocurrió lo que menos hubiera deseado para acompañar las desgracias de Zeroro…_

-Sra. Mamá de Zeroro, ¿Dónde esta Zeroro?

-Esta en la sala de juegos, esta con Keroro-chan y Giroro-chan~

_No me hacia gracia ir a la misma sala donde se encontrara Keroro, pero me dio igual y me aproxime, pero antes de entrar…_

Se escucha un sonido de algo romperse, viendo Myoruru por una rendija de la puerta entreabierta a Keroro, junto a la caja de música rota de Zeroro, horrorizado, Keroro tomo la caja y la puso en su lugar como si nada.

-¡T-tengo que irme un ratin, Zeroro, volveré mañana, ¿ok? –tomando del brazo a Giroro, saliendo corriendo.

-¿¡A-ahora que hiciste, Keroro! –dice Giroro, enojado.

_Me escondí a tiempo para que no me descubrieran, jamás supieron que yo vi quien la rompió, quise decirle a Zeroro, pero fue tarde cuando se entero._

_Falto a la escuela un largo tiempo, finalmente supe que sospecho de su propia madre con respecto a su caja rota, no supe de él jamás, volví a estar solo, y Keroro no parecía para nada preocupado por él, es mas, parecía que ni le recordaba._

-Keroro…

-¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres algo?...

-Es que…-apretando los puños- ¿es que acaso no te preocupa que Zeroro no haya venido en estos meses?, ni siquiera su madre sabe donde esta, y... ¿tienes el descaro de permanecer tan tranquilo?...

Paso un largo silencio entre ellos -…¿Quién es Zeroro? –dijo Keroro, confundido.

_La furia me había ganado esta vez, mi vista se cegó por un instante, el mismo en el que me lance sobre Keroro para golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas, uno por cada desgracia, golpe, rasgadura, cicatriz y dolor tanto físico como emocional a Zeroro, pero antes de darle el mas fuerte, el que le causo ese colapso por su amada caja de música rota, me detuvieron, tomándome de los brazos con fuerza, uno de ellos, fue Giroro quien me retuvo…_

-¡DE ESTAS NO TE SALVARAS POR SIEMPRE! ¡TE ENCONTRARE, JURO QUE TE ENCONTRARE Y LAS PAGARAS TODAS LAS QUE LE HICISTE A ZERORO, MAL NACIDA RANA DE POCA COSA!

{-Regresando a la realidad, Myoruru tenia ahora la vista baja, observando a Keroro tender la ropa junto a Fuyuki-}

-Me echaron de la escuela infantil por el incidente con Keroro, pero finalmente, volví a ver a Zeroro en la escuela de milicia para Assasins, fue extraño volverlo a ver, incluso se podría decir que me sentía aliviado de verlo de nuevo…

-Pero…según escuche, Keroro le confeso que él rompió su cajita de música…

-El dolor sigue ahí, conozco a Zeroro muy bien y sé que le duele mas el haber sospechado de su familia, y por esa promesa que hicieron de ser amigos por siempre, a Zeroro le es imposible separarse del legado de obedecer a su comandante…-se levanta, mirando el cielo de nuevo.

-…Aprecias muchísimo a Dororo, ¿no es así, Myoruru? –dice Phanini, embozando una tierna sonrisa.

Myoruru le mira un momento, volteando rápidamente a otro lado para ocultar su rubor. –Es mi mejor amigo…deseo lo mejor para él y le apoyare en lo que desee…aunque…quisiera tener los dotes para reparar la caja de música de mi fiel amigo…

-Seguro encontraremos la solución un día de estos, somos un equipo, podemos ayudarnos mutuamente, y lo sabes…

La rana perlada suspira con cierto pesar, pero sonriéndole un poco a Phanini. –He de retirarme, quiero meditar un poco, volveré mañana al amanecer, descansa…Phanini…-con un rubor mayor en su rostro, de un salto, se retira del tejado de los Hinata.

…

Myoruru ahora se encontraba contemplando el amanecer de un nuevo día, remontándose de nuevo a sus recuerdos, tarareando la misma melodía que tocaba la caja de música de su amigo, sin percatarse que cierta rana escuchaba desde la cercanía de los árboles, un servidor que solo vino para escuchar la melancólica tonada.

_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_

_Tuve que hace unas pocas modificaciones a este documento, solo leves, pero aun así me traían loca esas modificaciones xDD, ademas, quería poner los créditos como se debe._

_Myoruru © __**Es mio, no lo toquen B|**_

_Phanini © __**.com**_

_Keroro, Giroro, Zeroro/Dororo y especies Keronenses © __**Mine Yoshisaki**_


	4. El Sacrificio del Marionetista

_**ADVERTENCIA:**__**Este capitulo contiene algo de Gore (sangre y muertes) y algo de Yaoi, así que, sino les gusta, absténganse de opinar, gracias.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo IV:**** El Sacrificio del Marionetista ¡De Arimasu!**

_-"Sangre…pintura y sangre, era todo lo que tenia en mis manos…sin embargo, jamás iba a imaginarme que todo iba a terminar de este modo, sin siquiera haber luchado, sin levantar un dedo, lo hubiera hecho todo, lo que fuese, solo por él…por quien siempre me comprendió, por quien siempre había permanecido a mi lado...por él, quien solo se sacrifico por mi…"_

… … …

Fue un día mas para la Shurara's Corp, quienes aun ideaban un plan para llevarse la estrella del líder de la tropa encargada de la invasión de Pokopen. Cada quien se encontraba en sus aposentos, sumidos en sus asuntos personales ó hobbies particulares, por desgracia, uno del grupo no parecía del todo contento.

La psicotica rana se rascaba hasta el cansancio las ancas, solo por ver plasmado en su muro algo nuevo, el frustrado artista, Putata, comenzaba a perder la paciencia, debía encontrar una idea nueva para capturar la estrella del Sargento Keroro.

Sin más en mente, se sienta en el suelo, siendo rodeado su cuello por su amado Nyororo, frotando su cuerpo contra la mejilla del artista, tratando de reconfortarlo.

-Yeah yeah, no pasa nada…solo necesito algo de tiempo libre…-le afirmo la rana, correspondiendo la caricia a su amado Nyororo, siendo interrumpido por alguien que cruzaba el umbral de la puerta.

-¿S-se puede?...-pregunto con voz tímida un keron encapuchado de negro, asomando su cabeza apenas al interior de los aposentos de su colega.

-Yep, si se puede, Mekeke –con canturreo juguetón, el keron de capucha negra se sintió mas confiado y entro con cierto aire alegre- ¿Se te ofrece algo?...-preguntó Putata con curiosidad, sin quitar su tono divertido.

-Y-yo nada, solo…quería acompañarte, Putata-san…-aun tenia ese tono tímido en su voz, era de esperar que no hablara mucho.

-Pues adelante, hace un día muy aburrido hoy, ¿no crees? –palpo el suelo junto a él en un ademán de que su compañero marionetista se sentara junto a él.

Siguiendo la indicación y asintiendo con la cabeza en respuesta a su pregunta, el tímido keronense ocupo su puesto, ahora en total silencio.

Putata miro el techo con ojos distantes, algo no muy propio de él, pero sonriendo como era de esperarse, sin quitar su mano de la cabeza de su Nyororo.

-¿Recuerdas…aquel día?...

-¿Eh? –las palabras no salían de sus labios, pero si sabia a que se refería, volviendo ha asentir con la cabeza, viéndolo atentamente.

-Fue extraño como nos congeniamos tan bien como equipo, ha pasado mucho, mucho tiempo…-a lo siguiente rió un poco, probablemente por algún incidente, su primera misión juntos, o quizás alguna torpeza de Mekeke, provocando el sonrojo del titiritero.

El pintor se dio cuenta, sonriendo un poco mas, dejando al Nyororo a su lado y recostándose en el suelo, estirando los brazos a todo lo que daba, siempre se sentía mejor con la sola presencia de Mekeke, aunque fuese tan callado, tímido y reservado, se sentía liberado a su lado.

-Que buenos tiempos aquellos, ojala volviesen un día, cuando terminemos con el sargentucho y le quitemos su estrella, ¿te apetecen unas vacaciones, solo nosotros dos? –tras lo ultimo dicho, miro a Mekeke y le guiño el ojo en señal de confianza, aumentando el rubor de su compañero, del mismo modo las risas de Putata.

-N-no creo que a Shurara-sama le guste la idea, Putata-san, nos podrían relevar o algo peor…-comento temeroso Mekeke.

-Venga –se incorporo y se acerco mas a Mekeke, sonriéndole con la hiperactividad de siempre- ¿No nos merecemos unas buenas vacaciones fuera de trabajo?, seguro que todos querrán unas buenas y largas vacaciones, así no tendrás que entrenar tanto con las marionetas…-le miro con ojos algo mas condescendientes, tiernos mas bien- No tienes que entrenar tan duro todo el tiempo, ya eres un gran marionetista, Mekeke…

El titiritero le miro con cierto asombro, en todo el tiempo que había estado aliado a Putata, no había escuchado palabras como esas jamás, sonriendo alegremente. Ambos se acercaron un poco, rozando apenas sus cabezas, frente contra frente, ahora ambos permanecieron en un profundo pero cómodo silencio, no necesitaban palabras, eran aliados desde tiempos de inicios de la tropa de Shurara, incluso podrían decir que se conocían mejor que cualquier otra pareja de equipo.

-Pu-putata-san…yo…-tartamudeaba como era su costumbre, intentaba decir algo, pero ni su lengua ni el rubor dejaba que dijera algo concreto, trago grueso, en verdad tenia algo que decir.

Pero antes de poder articular sus palabras, la alarma de misión sorpresa había sonado, rompiendo con el hermoso silencio que los había acogido esos minutos, tomando sus armas, si dirigieron a la sala de reuniones.

-Ya hablaremos luego, Mekeke, ¡otra misión más nos espera, yeah!

… … …

Ya reunidos, Shurara inicio con los detalles.

-Hemos recibido un llamado de emergencia del sector 8, no muy lejos de Pokopen, irán en parejas y a distintos puntos para una emboscada exitosa, pero recuerden: si se separan de su pareja, ¡cada quien por su cuenta!

Tras una afirmación y vibración múltiple de las ranas, partieron sin demora al sector indicado.

Todo era ciertamente desolador, algunos miembros; unos mas que otros, lucían asustados por la presencia pesada y sombría de aquel paraje desesperanzador, por un momento, Mekeke se había aferrado al brazo de Putata, este solo se quedo quieto, un muy leve rubor cruzo su rostro. Comenzó a caminar, sin esperar a que su compañero se alejara, ya que, aunque no lo admitiese, también tenia algo de miedo, no sabia de que, pero tenia miedo de lo que pasara en aquel lugar.

Llegaron a una bifurcación donde todos se separaron en sus respectivos grupos, el pintor y el titiritero siguieron caminando juntos, sin separarse jamás uno del otro. Mekeke aun parecía muy inseguro de lo que vendría.

-Tranquilo…ponte en guardia, Mekeke, lo haremos bien…-le susurro Putata a modo de alentarlo, levantando el pulgar en alto para darle coraje, la idea de no sentir el tacto de su compañero no le gustaba, pero debían estar preparados para que lo fuese.

Mekeke obedeció y activo su anti-barrera especial, siendo reemplazada su presencia por la de su doble de madera y agujas, de pronto, la marioneta se puso en posición de ataque, Putata hizo lo mismo al ver lo que parecía venir hacia ellos: un ejercito de cerberos espaciales, al menos el triple de grandes que los normales. La batalla dio inicio…

Se puso caliente la lucha al ser Putata el primero en dar su ataque, pintando una enorme planta carnivora, chasqueando los dedos, al son de los sonidos metalicos de las agujas de la marioneta contra sus oponentes, la planta devoradora de carne parecia hambrienta, descuartizando poco a poco ha algunos de los cerberos, pero no fue suficiente para los demas que vinieron mas atrás, el doble de los que habia antes.

Putata seguia pintando todo clase de criaturas, llamandolas con su chasquido, algunas siendo detenidas por los poderosos ataques de los cerberos, siempre tratando de evitar que le quitaran su pincel, por Mekeke no debia preocuparse, estaba bien puesto en guardia, por el contrario del titiritero, moria de ganas por ayudarle a su compañero.

.

.

.

El pintor y el marionetista se encontraban en plena desventaja, Putata seguía pintando todo lo que podía, pero dentro de nada se le terminaría la tinta de su Nyororo, y la marioneta de Mekeke no iba a soportar muchos golpes más, eran tan fuertes que estaban por destrozar al Mekeke falso en cuestión de minutos.

El ataque continuo a diestra y siniestra contra el dúo, y finalmente ocurrió, la tinta de Putata se había agotado, exhausto y hecho un blanco perfecto a los ataques, el enemigo se lanzo a terminar con él, pero fue la marioneta de Mekeke quien intercepto lo ataques como un escudo, devolviendo parte de los ataques y haciendo caer las defensas de sus oponentes.

Tras la retirada, creyeron que todo había terminado para ellos, pero de entre las sombras, surgió el jefe de los seres que custodiaban el sector, rugiendo con tal fuerza que provoco la caída de Putata, ya no le quedaban fuerzas en lo absoluto, volviendo el muñeco de Mekeke como el escudo personal de Putata.

_-{¡Detente, idiota!}_ –las palabras no salían en lo absoluto, solo se pudo limitar a pensar la rana psicotica, si su compañero continuaba así, terminaría destruyendo su muñeco, pero ya era tarde.

La marioneta, tras unos cuantos impactos mas, cayó en mil pedazos al suelo, junto al exhausto marionetista, sus manos temblaban por su uso constante, y sus tendones no parecían responderle por la sangre que resbalaba de los cortes de sus manos, estaba ya en su límite, estaban acorralados totalmente.

La criatura se incorporo, rugiendo más fuerte que antes, lanzando un ultimo ataque para terminar con la lucha, Putata solo pudo cerrar los ojos ante el impacto, sintiendo uno distinto, un empujón mas bien, abriendo apenas los ojos para ver los de Mekeke, segundos antes de verse las manos cubierta de sangre, y los ojos de su colega nublarse y ponerse en blanco.

…

Su cuerpo estaba salpicando, totalmente, de la sangre de su compañero, no podía creerlo hasta que lo vio yacer frente a sus ojos, sobre su pecho, con una curiosa y graciosa sonrisa grabada en su rostro. Putata no reacciono al momento, instintivamente, saco su pincel, acercando su Nyororo al cuerpo sin vida de Mekeke.

Con mirada ensombrecida, absorbió la humedad del cuerpo de su compañero, recargado más que nunca, hizo una última pintura, y tras un chasqueo de dedos, provocando un eco, un rugido de sufrimiento de la criatura se escucho a la lejanía: la misión, había sido cumplida…pero al costo más alto que el artista pudo haber imaginado jamás.

… … …

Más tarde, en el cuartel de Shurara's Corp, todos parecían contentos por el éxito de su misión, pero tras la llegada de Putata y su compañero en su espalda, se dieron cuenta de que algo había salido mal.

Todos, incluyendo a Shurara, permanecieron en completo silencio, siendo roto por los pasos que se alejaban de la sala, los pasos de Putata, rastros de gotas de agua acompañaban a su camino silencioso.

Fue un día gris, el mas gris que todos pudiesen recordar en sus vidas. Ni las caricias del Nyororo podian reconfortar al pintor keronense, el shock seguía azotándolo con la fuerza de un huracán, como si se hubiese tratado de un mal sueño, una horrenda pesadilla de la cual quería despertar, reaccionando de pronto, cubriéndose el rostro y entrando en gritos de dolor interno, haciéndose en un acurrucamiento de su cabeza contra sus piernas, estaba destrozado, pero aun se preguntaba, ¿por que?...¿por que se sentía tan mal por la muerte de Mekeke?

¿Era culpa?, ¿furia por sentirse inútil en la lucha?, ¿Qué mas podía ser?...No encontraba la respuesta a ninguna de esas preguntas, el olor de la sangre aun seguía impregnado en sus manos, el dolor se hacia mas intenso en su pecho,

-¿Por qué me duele tanto ahí?... -se pregunto Putata una y otra vez, hundiéndose mas entre sus piernas, parecía que no iba ha aguantar más aquel dolor interno.

Probablemente se había quedado dormido, ya era temprano en la mañana, los rayos del sol cruzaron el umbral e interrumpieron su siesta sin sueño, no había soñado nada, todo había sido en blanco, pero fue mejor para él, no quería ver otra cosa en su mente.

Se vio junto a su Nyororo, este ultimo aun durmiendo cómodamente sobre sus piernas, una sonrisa cruzo su rostro, y tras una caricia, se levanto para estirarse un poco, era su hora ideal de inspiración, y su colega al pincel le ayudaría.

Una pintura normal, de vez en cuando jamás estaba mal, según pensó a si mismo. Sus ojos aun parecían soñolientos al sueño que abandono hace minutos atrás, pero estaba mejor, estaba vivo, aun sin su compañero a su lado, sabia que este lo había dado todo solo para protegerle.

El dolor seguía presente en su pecho, recordó entonces muy distantemente algo que había olvidado, se lo había dicho Shurara a todos los miembros.

_-Tendrán unas merecidas vacaciones, ya podremos continuar luego con nuestra misión en Pokopen…_

Vacaciones…hasta ese instante no había recordado las vacaciones prometidas a Mekeke, pero…sonrió con ironía, finalmente Mekeke tendría un descanso, uno temporal hasta que un día, se volviesen a encontrar.

Tras terminar su última obra, se dirigió al salón de reuniones con el resto del grupo, dejando atrás una pintura de él y Mekeke en su primera y mejor misión.

_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_

_Ya se, a lo mejor estuvo muy triste este fanfiction, me dio cosa hacerlo así, pero quería hacer algo trágico y medio romántico desde hace tiempo, espero que les gusten xP, desde ahora pondré comentarios propios al final de cada fic, o al menos espero que no se me olviden xD_

_© Putata, Mekeke y todos los miembros del Shurara Corp pertenecen a __**Mine Yoshisaki**_


	5. A una sola fiebre

**ADVERTENCIA:**_ este capitulo tiene algo de __**YAOI**__, sino les gusta el yaoi o la pareja Giroro y Kururu, absténganse de leer o guárdense su comentario, gracias~_

_.-.-.-.-.-._

**Capitulo V****: A una sola fiebre ¡De arimasu!**

Era otro día como cualquier otro, la tropa Keroro reanudaba sus planes de invasión de Pokopen, y aunque todos lucían emocionados por otra de las ideas del sargento, alguien del grupo no estaba en sus plenas facultades.

-Y así, mis ranas, ¡es que conquistaremos Pokopen!, Alférez Kururu, por favor, aliste este plan a la lista.

El hacker, con la cabeza baja, tecleaba con una curiosa lentitud el teclado de su computadora, deteniéndose de repente, suspirando.

-¿Por que no mejor para otro rato, líder?...

-¡¿Gero? ¡¿Te atreves a contradecir a tu líder, Kururu? –dijo Keroro enojado.

Con evidente fastidio, Kururu se levanto de su silla y salio del salón de conferencias.

-¿Qué ranetas le pasa a Kururu ahora?, si fuera él, me escucharía con más atención…

-Servidor cree que tratarse puede de otro motivo…-comento Dororo.

-El cabo Dororo tiene razón, mi sargento, el Alférez no parece ser el mismo de siempre…-dijo Tamama con un dejo de preocupación.

Ninguno se percato de la ausencia de Giroro en el salón, quien había salido unos minutos después que la rana amarilla. Al parecer, siguiéndole hasta su habitación atestada de computadoras, lo vio servirse un plato de curry como acostumbraba, no pareció ver nada extraño en ello.

-{¿Para que estoy haciendo esto?, que Kururu este tan tranquilo es extraño, pero no es de mi incumbencia en lo mas mínimo…} –pensó el caporal para sus adentros, disponiéndose a irse de la "tenebrosa" zona.

De pronto, se escucha algo caer y romperse con estrépito.

De inmediato el caporal reacciono, y con cautela, fue hacia el origen del sonido, no se paro a recapacitar que el sonido había venido del salón de computadoras de Kururu, y al entrar, encontrando el plato roto de curry, y junto a este, el alférez tendido en el suelo.

Sin titubear, soltó sus armas y corrió a socorrer a la rana amarilla, al ponerlo boca arriba, sintió su cuerpo excesivamente caliente, ardiendo de fiebre, Giroro no se lo podía creer ni con todas sus ancas.

… … …

Un rato después, Kururu había sido llevado a la sala, todos se veían muy extrañados y preocupados por este.

-Pobre Kuru, ¿pero que le ha pasado? –pregunto la madre de Fuyuki y Natsumi, Aki Hinata.

-Estaba muy bien el día de ayer, no se explica el por que de pronto decayó de ese modo, desu…-dijo Tamama, tratando de cubrirlo con una manta, siendo ayudado por Aki.

-Con razón el alférez se veía tan raro en la reunión, pero ¿por que no habrá dicho nada, de arimasu? –dijo Keroro, cruzado de brazos, con la incógnita revoloteando sobre su cabeza.

-Ya sabes que Kururu no es de los que dicen abiertamente como se sienten o que piden ayuda –dijo Fuyuki.

Todos lucían preocupados por el estado del alférez, y no había forma de monitorear su estado sin que fuese él mismo quien lo hiciese, todos comenzaron a hablar tan alto que Kururu comenzó a recuperar la conciencia.

-Pero que escandalosos se vuelven con un pobre enfermo, kuku~…-dice mientras se intenta levantar, decayendo de nuevo, siendo atrapado por Giroro, prácticamente tirándolo en el sofá de nuevo.

-¡No seas insensato y quédate donde debes!

-Giroro…-dijo Natsumi con un dejo de sorpresa.

De inmediato se relajo un poco mas al ver la reacción de Natsumi y los otros- S-será mejor llamar a Saburo para avisarle del estado de Kururu para que lo atienda…

-Kuku~ no será posible, Saburo se fue de viaje un par de días, y no podrá volver hasta que esos dos días se cumplan…

-¡Pues entonces llámalo tu! ¡¿No eres tu que siempre lo llama cuando estas en apuros?

-Caporal, cálmese por favor, tampoco hay que responderle así al alférez, tiene que haber algún modo de saber que le pasa…-comento Fuyuki, interponiéndose en la discusión.

-…¡Jhm!, haz lo que te plazca, a mi me vale menos…-dice el veterano de guerra, retirándose al jardín para entrar en su tienda.

-Gero…con esto el plan de invasión no se cumplirá…

-¿Pero que dices, ranucha?, ¿es que acaso no te importa el estado de tu compañero?, sabia que eras bajo, pero no que no tenias corazón…-la ira de Natsumi comenzaba a crecer a la vez que apretaba su puño.

-¡N-no quise decir eso, de arimasu! ¡Prepararse todos para la recuperación del alférez!

-Quizás un rico curry animé a Kuru –comento Aki, justo antes de que sonara la mini alarma de su reloj- Ops, lo lamento, debo irme a trabajar, cuiden mucho de Kuru mientras.

-No te preocupes mamá, procuraremos mantener a las ranuchas calmadas mientras encontramos que hacer con Kururu –dijo Natsumi mientras sujetaba a Keroro y tiraba de su cara, mientras este lloraba desesperado.

La sugerencia de doña Mamá no resulto tan mal, Natsumi preparo su curry especial con ayuda de todos, el único que parecía querer estar fuera era el caporal, pero tras petición de Natsumi, este tomo la tarea de cambiarle las toallas y el agua a Kururu para tratar de bajarle la fiebre, quien había sido trasladado a la tienda de Giroro (para desgracia del segundo).

-{Solo lo hago por que Natsumi me lo pidió, no lo hago por este mequetrefe siniestro…} –se repetía el caporal para sus adentros, sin sospechar que estaba tan preocupado como los otros por el bienestar de su colega, quien ahora dormía aplaciblemente sobre la "cama" de Giroro, este se ruborizo levemente, jamás en todos los años que había estado en Pokopen y trabajado con Kururu, lo había visto dormir así.

Más tarde, Giroro no se había dado cuenta que se había quedado dormido, apenas despertando, escuchaba como un eco de varias voces, como si provinieran de muy lejos. En realidad no recordaba como o cuando se había quedado dormido, sentía un mareo y un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sin atreverse ha abrir los ojos aún, trato de identificar las voces con calma.

-Parece que ahora son dos, esto esta poniéndose peor, ojala yo no sea el siguiente, de arimasu…-ese obviamente era Keroro, para desgracia del caporal.

-No creo que a Giroro le caiga bien el curry, le aumentaría el calor hasta una fiebre…-escucho Giroro la voz de Natsumi, sintiendo un calor bañar sus mejillas- Parece que le esta subiendo un poco, será mejor que vaya por más toallas húmedas…

El caporal intento abrir los ojos, aunque con dificultad debido a la intensa luz que le aquejaba, pero al abrirlos, para su desagradable sorpresa, se encontró cara a cara con el alférez, escuchando su particular risa siniestra.

Un grito inundó toda la casa de los Hinata, y espanto a casi todos los residentes.

-¡¿Q-QUE HACE ESE AQUÍ? –grito indignado y rojo (probablemente de ira) la rana carmesí.

-Caporal, cálmese, tuvimos que traerlos al sofá para atenderlos mejor –dijo Fuyuki en pos de calma para que Giroro volviera a recostarse, funcionando de a poco.

-Venga, machote, que no se te cocinen las ancas, necesitamos que tu y el alférez estén en plena forma para mi próximo gran plan de invasión –el ego de Keroro era de esperarse, aun en situaciones así, haciendo que Giroro le apuntase con su pistola entre los ojos.

-¿Gran plan? ¡Es totalmente ridículo que alguno de tus planes funcione, Keroro! –Más exaltado aun, Giroro estaba que hervía de la rabia, hasta que Natsumi le quito su arma y lo recostó de nuevo, provocando el congelamiento emocional del caporal- Na-Natsumi…

-Venga, tienes que descansar o jamás te vas a recuperar de ese resfriado, por suerte Kururu esta mejorando, con suerte, quizás pueda ayudar para que te cures pronto…

Giroro se quedo sin palabras, simplemente dándose la vuelta al lado opuesto al que veía a Kururu, no sentía deseos de que el alférez se riera en su cara por lo dicho por Natsumi.

… … …

Esa tarde, los pacientes, al recuperarse mejor, fueron llevados a la tienda del caporal, debido a que Keroro debía hacer sus deberes, y con el ruido de la aspiradora, y posteriormente sus gritos de dolor por los golpes de Natsumi, no permitirían la recuperación total de los enfermos.

Giroro aún permanecía mirando al lado opuesto al que se encontraba el alférez, profundamente dormido; siendo repentinamente interrumpido por un calor que rozaba su cuello, le resto importancia y se dio la vuelta. Fue entonces cuando sintió unos dedos rozar su rostro, un rubor leve baño sus mejillas, pero su sorpresa se incremento al darse la vuelta y ver el rostro del alférez a solo unos centímetros de sus labios, empujándolo con fuerza al otro lado de la tienda.

-¿¡QUE DIABLOS-? –el reclamo del caporal fue interrumpido por una especie de aparato que cubrió la boca de Giroro, pataleando con fuerza, tratando de escapar.

-Kukuku~ Lo siento caporal, pero no puedo dejar pasar una oportunidad así –dijo en tono siniestro mientras se acercaba al caporal, acariciando la cicatriz que atravesaba uno de los ojos de su colega, provocando un rubor mayor en la rana carmesí.

Pero el momento no duro mucho, Giroro logro deshacerse de la maquina con una fuerza descomunal, pateando a Kururu en el proceso, dejándolo inconsciente.

Tras un minuto de calma, Giroro se acerco muy cautelosamente al alférez, encontrando sus anteojos a sus pies; estuvo a un movimiento de romperlos y hacerlos añicos, pero…algo le impidió hacerlo. Y con un suspiro, acomodo a Kururu en la cama y se sentó junto a el, colocándole las gafas.

De nuevo había calma, solo observando al alférez, el enojo pasado había sido substituido totalmente por una calma que no había sentido antes, se remonto a los recuerdos, a la época en que había visto a Kururu poco antes del incidente del curry*, cuando era parcialmente "normal".

Aquella vez se había perdido, y el joven Giroro casualmente lo encontró vagando por los callejones de su barrio, el regreso no fue muy cómodo, ni para él ni para el bebé Kururu, especialmente por las escapadas de cerberos y bravucones, que en su mayoría, fueron creadas por Kururu.

Pasado los múltiples desastres, Kururu ahora estaba más intranquilo que nunca, probablemente asustado por estar lejos de casa; pero finalmente encontró de donde había salido: la guardería especial keronense.

Aún cuando el camino fue un poco estrepitoso para ambos, separarse del pequeño le resulto extraño, sus lentes se estropearon en el trayecto, pero el renacuajo los arreglo con una bandita que tenia en su codo, colocándole de regreso las pequeñas gafas al bebé, provocando la característica risa que hoy día usaba con frecuencia.

Tras haber estado metido en sus recuerdos, el caporal no noto cuando Kururu despertaba, sentándose y ajustando sus gafas.

-Parece que tuvimos un despertar un poco golpeado, ¿no le parece, caporal?, kukuku~

Giroro no dijo nada en el primer momento, solo observo en silencio a Kururu con una mirada glacial, esto hizo retroceder por un instante al hacker, pero se mantuvo firme, Giroro fue quien hablo primero.

-¿Por qué no puedes hacer las cosas como una rana normal, Kururu?...

-Kuku~ ser normal no esta en mi naturaleza, caporal Giroro…

El encuentro de sus rostros sorprendió de nuevo al caporal, ¿en que instante se había movido Kururu?, eso no importaba, Kururu era tan enigmático siempre, tan extraño y curioso, pero tan siniestro, recordar lo siniestro que podía ser Kururu no estremeció a Giroro esta ocasión, quería romper la barrera de solo centímetros que los separaban de los labios del hacker, pero…seguía inmóvil.

Lo levanto mas su incógnita fue que Kururu tampoco se movió, ¿estaría esperando a que Giroro diera el paso final?, ¿lo estaría poniendo en presión extrema solo para molestarlo?, ¿o estaría tan nervioso como lo estaba él por el momento?, el momento parecía hacerse cada vez mas eterno, el caporal no pareció soportar un milisegundo mas de cruel tensión, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, finalmente tocando los labios del alférez.

Un nuevo rubor cruzo el rostro del caporal, al mismo que Kururu sentía una calidez en sus mejillas. Ambas ranas permanecieron así, el alférez apenas si reacciono, pero apenas Giroro dio indicios de separarse, Kururu lo tomo por las orejeras y lo empujo hacia sí mismo, correspondiendo el beso de una forma algo mas salvaje, terminando ambos uno encima del otro.

-Ku-Kururu…-fue lo que alcanzo a decir el caporal antes de recibir un beso más por parte de la rana amarilla, tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos, correspondiendo cada vez más salvajemente el beso del otro.

…

Giroro comenzó a despertar, se había quedado dormido de nuevo, comenzando a sospechar que quizás Kururu lo había dormido y contagiado de la fiebre a propósito, por un segundo sentía ganas de matarlo, pero se contuvo al ver que Kururu ya no estaba en la cama.

Se asomo afuera de la tienda, tampoco estaba, ya era de noche y parecía ser muy tarde, todas las luces estaban apagadas. Pero aun así tomo la oportunidad para encender una fogata y preparar unos deliciosos boniatos.

Tras tener unos cuantos al fuego, se quedo contemplando el fuego danzante, pero a través del fuego, logro vislumbrar algo al pie de su tienda, se trataba de una nota.

"Caporal, ha sido la mejor aventura de mi existencia, ojala la repitamos alguna otra ocasión, solo que cuando no estemos enfermos, así estaremos en plenas facultades físicas, seguro tu entiendes, kukuku~"

El rostro del caporal se encendió como la fogata que estaba a sus espaldas, escuchando unos pasos tras él, sacando sus armas de inmediato, pero deteniéndose al ver que se trataba de Kururu.

-Jamás dejas de estar en guardia, ¿verdad? Kuku~

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Kururu? –dijo mientras se sentaba como si nada a vigilar el fuego y las patatas.

Hubo un extraño silencio entre ambos, Kururu solo pudo romperlo diciendo –¿Que acaso un colega no puede acompañar a otro colega?

Esto tomo por sorpresa a Giroro, pero no quiso decir nada, ofreciéndole uno de los boniatos –Tómala, antes de que se enfríe…

-No me compares con la guerrera pokopense, pero en fin, no me matara uno de estos, kuku~ -tomó la verdura, quemándose las manos en primer movimiento, tras enfriarse un poco, logro partirla a la mitad y probarla – Mmm…no es curry, pero no esta mal…

-Kururu…¿acaso fue idea tuya el que nos enfermáramos juntos? –la curiosidad del caporal lo delato finalmente.

-No, nada fue idea mía esta vez, aunque tuvo un buen resultado, deberíamos repetirlo todo, excepto lo de enfermarnos, kukuku~

-¡¿C-COMO QUE REPETIRLO? –grito exaltado el caporal, tirando su pobre boniato al suelo.

-Así tendremos una noche mejor que esta, eso lo tengo ya calculado~

-¡NOSOTROS NO HICIMOS NADA!

-No trates de negarlo, caporal, tengo evidencia, kukukuku~

-¡TE VOY A-! –Giroro finalmente apunto a Kururu en la cara con su pistola, sin evitar sonreír al mismo tiempo que Kururu antes de mandarlo al otro lado de la calle por la explosión.

Inexplicablemente, nadie se despertó aquella noche con tantos gritos y explosiones por parte del dúo disparejo de ranas, y finalmente Giroro se fue a descansar, puliendo sus armas, sin sospechar que dentro de su cinturón, descansaba una de las pocas fotos de Kururu dormido que pudo obtener, ¿Cómo la obtuvo?, quizás se la dio el alférez, nadie lo sabrá sino el propio Giroro y lo que hicieron, ¿o no, caporal?~

Antes de cerrado el capitulo, surge Giroro, totalmente ruborizado-¡DE ESO NADAAAAAAAAAA~!

_.-.-.-.-.-._

_* = Sino saben de que hablo, vean el capitulo "El Secreto de la Keroro Bola", allí entenderán mejor xP_

_**En fin, ojala les haya gustado este segmento de mis fics cortitos de Keroro Gunso xD, aunque este no fue tan corto, quizás en otra ocasión haga uno donde escriba que paso exactamente esa noche con Kururu y Giroro, o quizás no, lo dejare a imaginación de los lectores, kukuku~**_

_**La verdad me gusto mucho este capitulo, quien sabe por que xD, ojala haya captado la personalidad de Giroro y Kururu, si hay algo de OOC= Out Original Carácter, les ruego me disculpen ;^;U**_

_**Para el siguiente capitulo tengo pensado un DoroZoru, ó quizás un KeroTama, no se, lo que venga primero, o podría hacer uno sobre los pokopenses que cuidan de estas ranitas, hacen falta verlos mas por aquí, ¿o no? xD**_

_**Keroro Gunso © Mine Yoshisaki**_


End file.
